Heretofore, in a vehicle LED lighting device system, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-011970, a configuration is known in which, by being equipped with a control unit that detects the state of an operation switch, and controls the supply of electric current to the LED in accordance with the detected result, the flow of electrical current to the operation switch and the LED is separated, and erroneous lighting of the LED due to a leakage current of the operation switch is prevented.